Evil Dude
Evil Dude (nickname) was a fictional character in Jarradversalwcgw's series 'Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series). He was a starring character since the launch of the series; but was the first cast member to leave the series, at the end of episode 32, Not staying for a year. He was portrayed by actor Dean Hamilton. In the series, he was one of the typical losers or loners, who only cared about themselves. He originally moved and was hired at the start of the year (2003). He was also a spy, who never treated his workmates with respect, and was not loyal to anyone. He may be heartless, but deep inside, he seemed like a nice man - James. Character Storylines Season 1 At the beginning of season one, Evil Dude actually came into episode 003. His first impression was sort of like a negative reactment. as Uncle Morty was qoute: "eeeeee..... You're late....." "But sir, there was traffic.." "I don't care!! You're meant to be here at 6 A- no, 5 AM, in the morning!!" His negativity was very high during the first season, which was not suprising, the first impression showed that he was depressed, mean, no respect, no loyalty. Evil Dude is first seen infront of the car shop, looking frightened that he was late. Also, he came from the big city, since he is a city boy, it isn't suprising people from the big areas are like this. But actually, it has been confirmed that he was actually a happy man, with lots of friends. Later, it reveals that he is actually a spy, who was sent down to spy on Uncle Morty and his staff. As it was revealed in the early episodes of season one. Episode seven is when the first death was, and it finally tells us that it was Evil Dudes boss, the man who sent him down. This makes Evil Dude slightly more angrier towards him, and oftenly spies in a red/yellow four wheel drive. In a deleted scene, apart from George getting filed, it is shown on episode ten probably, that Uncle Morty almost found out, then filed Evil Dudes arse. Around the mid area, people started talking about Evil Dude, thinking that he is a true murderer and will get us next. Evil Dude never found out the gossip, since he left at episode 32. When it was the final episode, it was the last straw, Evil Dude could not take anymore of Uncle Morty's attitude as well as everyone elses. So Evil Dude runs away and is never seen again. (Around season five or six, Henry will have a perfect similarity). Other Appearances It is said to believe that Evil Dude was seen again during the season three mark. It is unknown whether or not it is true, but people have claimed that he has been sighted. See also Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series) Dean Hamilton Category:Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars characters